utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Sojiro
|nuBRxvZUMHE}} SojiroUtaite or Sojiro (ソジロ) is a Filipino YouTube singer known for his great energy, wide vocal range and fast-paced rapping as well as creating comedic dubs and parodies. He covers songs in Japanese, English, and Tagalog ranging between anime theme songs and VOCALOID. As of March 19, 2015, Sojiro's most popular solo upload is the first opening of Soul Eater, Resonance standing at 60k views, while his most popular upload is Isshin Furan his entry for Murasaki Mini Duet Gala 14 round two with Ryoko with Kuraiinu as a guest singer. He has been said to have a particularly similar voice to kradness in his Japanese singing and rapping, more notably in his Villainous Self-Riser and Gigantic O.T.N. duet with Ryoko, which generated over 101k views. Apart from covering songs, he also provides his own video art, with the art styles differing depending on his preferences or the stylistic theme of the song being covered. He also consistently uploads his personal art through his Twitter. Sojiro's main collaboration partners are Dari, Soramin and Ryoko. He actively sings and uploads with these vocalists while Dari and RonsRogue is known to be Sojiro's mixer support system. Sojiro has renewed all of his social media and his Youtube channel due to personal reasons. His new channel is now active here . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Participant of the KCE Duet Battle 2 with Emi. # Participant of the MMDG14 with Ryoko. # Participant of the YTE-R1 with Ashley, Chad, Claire, Hoon, k*chan, and saint * ル季! . List of Covered Songs feat. Sojiro and Ryoko (2014.12.20) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Sojiro, Ryoko, Kinenz, annapantsu and GayReni (2014.12.20) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" (Me, You, and Nico Nico Douga) feat. .exe, Dango, GrεεN, Harusagi, Sojiro, Yuu:e, Toushi, DragonReisen, Ryoko, Xiox, and Kyousuke (2014.12.27) # "Isshin Furan" feat. Sojiro, Ryoko and Chishio (2015.01.17) # "Sono Chi no Sadame" (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure OP1) (2015.01.31) # "Yaku Byougami" feat. Sojiro and Ryoko (2015.02.14) # "Mr. Music" feat. Sojiro, Kuma☆, Wiinter, 時雨, Sauce, Heart★Breaker and Trance (2015.04.03) # "Ria Mitte Konna Mondakke" (Is This What It's Supposed To Be Like To Have A Girlfriend) feat. Sojiro, Rin and Mii (2015.04.04) # "Resonance" (Soul Eater OP) feat. Sojiro and Dj-Jo (2015.05.17) # "Connecting" feat. Angela, Chishio, Melifiry, Toushi, Dria, Dari, Sojiro, and C. Rol (2015.05.22) # "MR.TAXI" (SNSD song) -Japanese ver- feat. Reni and Sojiro (2015.06.28) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (2015.07.09) # "Final Boss" (Splatoon song) -Squid Sisters ver.- feat. Sojiro and Dari (2015.07.12) # "News 39" feat. Sojiro and Soramin (2015.08.08) # "Pink Stick Luv" feat. Sojiro and Kiichan (2015.08.11) # "Feather" -Short ver.- (2015.08.13) # "Kaze ni Naru" feat. Sojiro and LilyPichu (2015.08.16) # "BUNKA Kaihoku" feat. Sojiro and Rachie (2015.08.18) # "Buraikku Jiko Riser" (Villainous Self-Riser) (2015.08.28) # "Kokoro no Shitsuryou" (Weight of the Heart) feat. Soramin and Sojiro (2015.08.31) # "Parallelines" feat. Saku and Sojiro (2015.09.08) # "Mesukousei Chainsaw Days" (High School Girl Chainsaw Days) feat. Xayr and Sojiro (2015.09.27) # "Home" feat. Sojiro, Hyurno, Nansu, Zeru, JoyDreamer, Kuraiinu, Kyo, Rei, Seto, and Ken (2015.10.19) # "Ifuudoudou" -Rap ver.- feat. Sojiro and Miku-tan (2015.11.18) # "Hachigatsu Sanjuuichinichi and Party Time" (August 31; New Prince of Tennis ED1) (20 singer collab) (2015.11.19) # "The Hero" (One Punch Man OP) feat. Sojiro, Xandu, Howl, and Xayr (2015.12.24) # "Bad Apple Rap" (Alilem version) feat. Sojiro and Ehmz (2016.01.31) # "Paintër" feat. Sojiro, Mitsu, Neulse, Sokei, Zeru and Vivii (2016.02.08) # "Blessing" -English ver.- feat. Sojiro, Rachie, Dari, Aruvn, Lollia, Froggie, Jayn, Jefferz, Ham, Yun, JoyDreamer, Nipah and AmaitoFuu (2016.02.14) # "Ohisama" feat. Sojiro and Hikaru Station (2016.02.14) # "Sore wa Chiisana Hikari no Youna" Sojiro feat. Hikaru Station (2016.03.18) # "Tonchinkan no En" (Feast of Absurdity) feat. Sojiro and Kyo (2016.03.27) # "Bang Bang" feat. Dari, Sojiro, and Hikaru Station (2016.04.01) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi Gashitai" (A Female Ninja But I Want to Love) feat. Hyurno and Sojiro (2016.05.01) # "Ikkitousen" feat. Len and Sojiro (2016.05.08) # "Pai-Pod Wano" feat. Sojiro, Joe and Ashley (2016.05.15) (Warning: content not appropriate for minors) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Sojiro and Hua (2016.06.04) # "Kutabare PTA" feat. Sojiro and Hentai Dude (2016.06.17) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" feat. j.am, Len, Sojiro, Ryoko, Bookiezz, Megumi, Aya, Sumashu, Reba, Jess, ikon, Renna, and SquaDus (2016.06.21) # "DOGS" feat. Sojiro and Reisen (2016.06.25) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. Sojiro and Chalili (2016.07.07) # "Eine Kleine" feat. Foxi, Mochi, Dari, Angela, Hazael, Maya, Sojiro, SeasonalSweets Hikaru, Hyu, and Dria (2016.07.17) # "Close to You" feat. Nansu, Sojiro, Hikaru, fuyuneru, and Zeru (2016.07.24) # "Berserk" (2016.09.01) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" -TV Size ver.- (2016.09.24) # "Oni Kyokan" (Demon Kyokan) feat. Sojiro and Ryoko (2016.09.26) # "Kutabare PTA" feat. Sojiro and HentaiDude (2016.11.08) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" feat. Sojiro and Nansurei (2017.01.03) # "Sono Chi no Kioku" feat. Sojiro, ¤Fyre, and Daonosico (2017.02.01) # "Alola!!" (Pokemon Sun & Moon OP) feat. Sojiro and Ehmz (2017.02.21) # "Renai Circulation Rap" feat. Sojiro, Fyre, and Yuki (2017.02.26) # "＋♂" feat. Sojiro and Ryoko (2017.02.28) # "Dappou Rock" feat. Sojiro and roux♪ (2017.04.01) # "Ghost Rule" (2017.06.01) # "Electric Angel" feat. Sojiro and soramin (2017.07.20) # "Coma" feat. Sojiro, Aruvn, ehmz, Kenta, Techniken, k*chan, Ai-Say, reirei, Arietta, and Coda (2017.09.19) # "BattleCry" (2017.11.17) # "Pose" -TV Size ver.- (2017.11.17) # "Sand Planet" feat. Sojiro and Dari (2017.12.25) # "Daybreak Frontline" feat. Sojiro and Sasyachiru (2018.01.01) # "Childish War" feat. Sojiro and Hua (2018.01.01) # "Matryoshka" feat. Sojiro and Kiichan (2018.09.16) # "Silhouette" feat. Sojiro and さ✿く (2018.10.11) # "Bring It On" feat. Sojiro, Kuraiinu, and Jo (2018.11.09) # "Snow Song Show" feat. Sojiro and Kiichan (2018.12.30) # "K/DA POP/STARS" feat. Sojiro, Kuraiinu, Aruvn, and Jae (2019.01.11) # "Literary Nonsense" (2019.01.19) # "Great Days" feat. Sojiro, CosmicPanzer, Yoku, Shiro, Sabito, and NiL (2019.02.01) # "ONE-SIDED LOVE" feat. Sojiro and Howl (2019.02.14) # "One Piece 4Kids Rap" -TV Size ver.- (2019.04.01) # "Sunflower" feat. Sojiro and Hoon (2019.04.14) }} Gallery Trivia * His utaite soundalike is kradness. * His YouTube alias was inspired by Seta Sōjirō from Rurouni Kenshin. * His mic is a Blue Yeti. * His favorite VOCALOIDs are , , and . * His actual favorite VOCALOID is T-Pain. He actually said this. * His favorite anime is Rurouni Kenshin: Meiji Kenkaku Romantan - Tsuioku-hen. * He is bilingual, and can fluently speak Filipino and English. * Regularly plays Yu-Gi-Oh!|Yu-Gi-Oh, Fate/Grand Order, and Apex Legends. * Is dating EiScreamu. * Best friends are @_hime0 and @kvonniie on Twitter. * He is friends with RonsRogue and he often mixes for Sojiro. * He lives in NEW ZEALAND. External Links * Facebook * Twitter * Tumblr (inactive) * MyAnimeList (inactive) * AniList * deviantART (inactive) * SoundCloud * YouTube